unwritten
by jinyoungs
Summary: Hoseok, Namjoon, ditemani segelas soda. Secarik kertas dan musik amerika berputar dari kejauhan. Serta Namjoon yang baru tahu seperti apa rasanya jatuh hati. / highschool AU; namseok, namjoon, hoseok, a bangtan fic.


Hoseok mengetukkan kakinya, mengikuti irama musik dari _headset_ yang ia dengarkan, tapi matanya mengejar gerakan tangan Namjoon yang cekatan menyelesaikan permasalahan soal fisika. Namjoon dan Hoseok duduk di kelas, satu meja, berhadapan, lutut berdekatan.

Namjoon masih menuliskan apa yang terhambur dari otaknya sementara Hoseok menaruh perhatian sebanyak mungkin.

"...Hei Hoseok," Namjoon lalu memecah suasana hening, "ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Hoseok menimpali, "Hm?" Ia lalu melepaskan satu _headset_-nya.

"Kayaknya aku suka padamu."

Hoseok menjatuhkan dagunya, "Hah?"

* * *

><p>;<p>

* * *

><p>tidak menerima profit apapun dari fanfiksi ini, saya hanya memiliki plot dan penulisan, hal-hal lain diklaim sendiri oleh pemiliknya.<p>

catatan: akhirnyaaaaa namseok ; v ; ive been longing for this pair since theyre in the same age and they just really cute and eveRYTHING IS SO C UT.e

* * *

><p>;<p>

* * *

><p>Hari itu musim gugur, langit dipenuhi cetak oranye dan aroma mapel menguar ke tiap sudut sekolah; ruang musik tak terabaikan, dengan jendela-jendelanya yang besar, wangi khas musim gugur mengisi kelas.<p>

Namjoon hari itu sendirian - ia rasa ia memang selalu sendirian sepanjang sejarah bersekolah - sedang menulis lirik _rap_ sebagai taburan ide yang retak dalam gelas, hanya pada saat-saat seperti inilah ia bisa menyalurkan semua keluh kesahnya dalam sentuhan musik.

Hening mengurung kelas, sesekali suara deru angin berkejaran di sisi jendela, mata Namjoon berpetualang mencari inspirasi untuk lirik selanjutnya. Ia selalu bisa menemukan musik dalam tiap aspek hidupnya. Ia jatuh cinta pada musik.

Ketika kata-kata mulai bangkit dalam benaknya, ia mendengar suara pintu digeser. Terkejut, Namjoon hanya melongo melihat seorang pemuda yang asyik dengan _headset_ melangkah masuk, menjatuhkan tas selempang dan kemudian menari.

Menari. Ya, menari. Entah apa yang ia dengarkan, badannya bergerak lincah, ia menutup matanya, sepertinya tidak menyadari Namjoon tengah duduk di sudut ruangan, memperhatikannya.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mengalir di dalam hatinya, ide, ide, ide dan ide, ia memperhatikan yang indah tengah tampil di depan matanya, lirik berseluncur di dalam pikirannya. Senyuman tertarik di tengah wajah Namjoon, menampakkan lesung di sebelah pipinya.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit pemuda itu menari, pemuda itu berhenti, otomatis membuat Namjoon ikut berhenti menulis.

Pemuda itu sepertinya telah sadar lagi dengan lingkungannya, ia melepaskan _headset_ lalu matanya mengitari sudut ruangan.

Ia terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Namjoon tengah duduk di sana, dengan pulpen dan secarik kertas, seolah-olah ia adalah juri sebuah audisi. Pemuda penari itu melotot, matanya memperhatikan Namjoon lamat-lamat.

Takut, Namjoon mencoba membela diri, "Aku," ia mencoba bicara, "aku sudah dari tadi di sini. Lalu tiba-tiba.. kau masuk dan menari. Jika kau ingin aku melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku bisa terima."

Pemuda penari itu diam, mendekati Namjoon dengan _headset_ yang satunya masih bergantung di telinganya. Ketika jarak Namjoon dan pemuda itu hanya bersisa beberapa meter, ia lambat laun menampakkan senyum.

"Emang kenapa? Nggak apa-apa kali," pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, "aku malah senang ada yang nonton, kau bisa kasih aku masukan."

Namjoon melongo, "Aku.. aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal menari."

"Terus yang lagi kautulis itu apa?"

Namjoon menjatuhkan pandangan pada kertas, "Ini?" Ia menunjuk kertas itu, "ini.. lirik lagu."

"Wow," pemuda itu pada akhirnya ikut duduk di meja tempat Namjoon menulis, "keren. _Genre_ apa yang kau diami?"

"_Rap_." Namjoon menjawab mantap. Ia bangga untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Aku juga bisa _rap_," pemuda itu tiba-tiba membalas, Namjoon menatap tak percaya, "_hello_, muka _swag_ gini, _rap_ aja sih cetek." Ia menjawab dengan nada bercanda, Namjoon tertawa kecil.

"Nanti ayo kita nge-_rap_ sama-sama," Namjoon mulai menulis lirik lagi.

"Oke, catat itu." Pemuda itu mengacungkan jempol, sebelum berkata lagi, "tunggu, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Namjoon, Kim Namjoon."

Si penari menunjukkan deret gigi putihnya, "Oke, namaku Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok kembali ke tempat ia menjatuhkan tasnya, ia seperti sedang bergegas, menaikkan tas ke atas pundaknya, lalu menoleh lagi pada Namjoon, "aku akan menagih duet itu, tuliskan lirik juga untukku."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Dah!" Hoseok berlalu melewati pintu ruang musik dengan sebuah lambaian terakhir untuk Namjoon.

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang berkata _senang bertemu _pada Namjoon.

Dan, oh, demi dewa mars, Namjoon baru saja memiliki teman kedua dalam hidupnya.


End file.
